Krasnaya
by RedScarfedSoldier
Summary: Rivamika Week - Day 4 - Daffodils/Narcissus (Levi's Birth Flower) - Rebirth - Recovering from a difficult situation.


A/N: This is extremely rushed and last minute, I slept too late today, ahh. But I liked the general idea of this. Enjoy!

* * *

His hook shot into one of the three titans ahead of him, twisting and spiralling towards it, he sliced straight through the nape, jumping off the beast to aim for the next one and repeating the action, then the next, before finally landing on a branch. Staring at his blades, painted red with titan blood, he took out the cloth he always kept on him and cleaned them off. _Filthy._

He then heard the familiar sound of the retreat signal, symbolizing that they were to return back to the safety of the walls. _Again, we've accomplished nothing. Dammit._

Gathering with the remaining soldiers on the grassy field below, all he could see wherever he looked were the bodies of the wounded, or worse, the dead, streaked red with blood, be it theirs or someone else's. He sighed, turning away and making his way over to Erwin. He was used to being called heartless, but this wasn't his first expedition, and seeing this had become all too familiar. Every expedition was the same. Every expedition would begin with hope, hope that they would find something they could use to their advantage, and every expedition would end with despair, despair and causalities, which, no matter how few, served as a grim reminder that this world was indeed merciless, and that red was indeed a repulsive color.

* * *

That was before he saw her.

It had been the day of the trial, when they had called out her name. He looked over out of curiosity, not expecting the vision he saw to be one he would not be able to forget. Her short dark hair cascaded perfectly around her small, pretty face, and her scarf, her _red_ scarf, contrasted with her dark features in a way he could only describe as…_Beautiful.  
_  
But that thought shattered as soon as he fell victim to the obvious animosity she held towards him. _Yes, red is indeed a repulsive color.  
_

* * *

He watched her as she took them down, titan after titan, with an unusual grace he had never witnessed before, that same red scarf dancing in the wind behind her, coming back to rest as she landed flawlessly on the ground below.

Their relationship has improved as of late, and he no longer feels resentment radiating from her whenever he walks by. She's even begun to accept his advice from time to time. She's strong, almost as strong as him, but she has to learn to put her trust in more people.

* * *

She marches into his office without knocking, rage evident on her features, and before he can say anything, she's towering over him.

''What did you do with it?''

''Do with what?'' He smirked, teasing her was one of his favorite forms of entertainment.

''You know what I'm talking about. Where is my scarf?''

''Oh, you mean this thing?' He held out the fabric before her.

She immediately snatched it out of his hands, wrapping it around her neck as quickly as possible.

''What did you do to it?''

''I washed it for you, it smelt like shit.''

''O-Oh…'' She muttered, bringing the freshly washed fabric up to cover her face as she blushed bright red with embarrassment. _Yes, she definitely looks beautiful in red_.

* * *

''Levi!''

That's the last thing he remembers hearing before he surrendered to darkness.

He awakes in a bed, which, after a quick look around the room, he recognizes as his own.

They had been in a fight with the MP, just him and Mikasa…

_Mikasa. Shit._

Suddenly, the door opens.

''Mikasa…?''

She makes her way over to him and sits down on the small wooden chair next to his bed, and reaches over to grab his hand, which he gladly accepts, linking his fingers with hers.

''I'm here.''

''What are those?'' He says, pointing to the bouquet in her opposite hand.

''Red roses, and a narcissus… It symbolizes rebirth, and new beginnings.'' She hands him the flowers with a small smile, and he decides once and for all that red is indeed beautiful.


End file.
